


Morning After

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: Coming down from sex.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably G-rated too, really. Just more cute cuddling. I’m telling you I’m really just writing all these to make shnz popular, the day it happens I’m retiring forever. ughhhhh.
> 
> update??? when i woke up this morning i realized this fic was a mistake and i couldnt stop editing it sorry i changed it like 5 times before i hadd to tell myself to chill im the worst this is why you proofread kids

  Shuu wakes up with a jolt, which he should be used to by now, but never is. Ever since that day so long ago, he can’t seem to have anything remotely similar to a pleasant dream, but to say so would bring worry to his Kagehira so he keeps the truth close to his heart. Really, these days, there are so many people who wish for his happiness in this world, far more than he ever expected. Still, somehow, it’s always his child that brings him the most worry, it’s his future he’s carrying, after all.

  It’s not long before he is reminded of Nito’s presence next to him, choosing to shift less no matter how tempting stretching off sleep sounds. Even like this, Nito is the most adorable thing in the world, the slightest hint of drool trailing down his chin, and the soft sound of his serene breathing. He sleeps with a very familiar frown defining his face, which may be even cuter than his smile if only for how infrequently he shows it anymore.

  The strands of Nito’s hair sparkle like a golden web after the rain. It’s distracting, he wants so dearly to run his fingers through it, but not at the risk of stirring Nito. He’s had his share of selfishness, for once he’d like to give back to Nito, even in small ways like this.

  Well, he supposes it doesn’t matter much. He’s too comfortable to pull the curtains over the window, and the sun is rising faster than he’s willing to admit. Nito will feel it’s light soon enough, and perhaps in that train of thought he takes to wrapping an arm around Nito. The skin beneath Nito’s shirt is smooth, still elegantly fragile as a doll’s is. He wishes so badly to break away the porcelain trapping Nito, to stop likening him to a doll, but that’s what he cherishes most in this world. He wonders if there is a balance to loving humans and dolls. After all, it’s not like doll’s have hearts that can beat so intune with Shuu’s.

  This is still weird, almost like a nightmare in some respects. Everything eases with time, of course, the more he sees Nito as a person the less disconcerting the notion of sleeping together becomes. In fact, it might not be so bad, living together all the time, but it would be terribly pitiful for Shuu to ruin something as precious as being an idol for Nito. Valkyrie is a lost cause, but that doesn’t mean he should drag Nito down with him.

  That precious smile always shining upon Nito’s face, Shuu would protect that with his life. All the same, he’s learning how to smile just as much in response. They trade happiness together like chaste kisses in the evening, and maybe it’s only ethereal but Shuu holds onto what little the two have left. Dating is a lot like walking along a tightrope, but they trust each other enough to make it through.

  Nito groans, slowly shifting into wakeness as the sun illuminates his face. His silky hair shines much brighter, now, it’s nearly transparent in some parts. Stretching out lazily, the shoulders of a shirt much too big for him sliding down with his arms, everything Nito does is indescribably adorable. Shuu takes just a moment to admire that before denying himself the comfort of sleeping in, lifting himself to meet Nito’s lips.

  “Good morning...” Nito says, except he doesn’t really say either of those words as much as a mumbled amalgam of syllables that almost kind of sound like ‘good morning.’ Shuu doesn’t bother to correct him, in the morning Nito always has such a difficult time with words and Shuu admits it isn’t as bad of a trait he once thought it to be. It’s just one more layer of cuteness Nito abuses for his own gain, for Rab*its it suits him splendidly.

  “Yes, good morning to you, as well. My dearest Nito...”

  Ah, just as always, Shuu speaks over-dramatically about Nito, but that is much more enjoyable as partners than, well... Partners. He almost feels sorry for himself being with the exact person everyone expected him to be with. Something as simple as a kiss has been long overdue for them, but it’s nice to take things slowly. The essence of being together is much more difficult to take in as boyfriends. If anything, it feels better to indulge in a healthy distance.

  Kissing, of course, is pleasant, and Nito takes to indulging in one more of those, as well. Just as his lips feather over Shuu’s, in only a few seconds he finds himself falling back into Shuu’s stupidly comfortable pillow. It’s probably worth more than anything in Nito’s house, he thinks, or maybe Shuu made it with his magic sewing hands. In any case, it keeps him distant from the fact he ought to be up and leaving sooner than later.

  “Nito?”

  Shuu’s voice is soft, and he pretends not to hear it. “Are you hungry? Or...?”

  Nito mumbles something unintelligible into the pillow. At the same time, his stomach growls a bit, so he can’t outright deny how starved he is. It’s just another distraction, of course. He opens his eyes to glance at the time, but regardless of what it even says he decided he’d make time for Shuu’s cooking. Simply on the basis of it’s Shuu’s cooking, and Nito always has time for Shuu’s cooking. He smiles to himself without giving Shuu the luxury of seeing it.

  “Yeah... Yea... ‘Kay....”

  He’s no Shakespeare, but it’s an comprehensible response, so it’s a start. Shuu sighs, finally giving in to Nito’s tempting hair. Even in the morning, it’s pretty free of tangles, which makes it very difficult to stop petting.

  “Your beauty is indescribable, you know. I’m sure I’ve told you a thousand times, yet still I...”

  Shuu doesn’t have the words to finish his thought, so instead he takes to leaving soft kisses over Nito’s bare neck. His skin is so light, and despite his cute smile and clean hair, he still tastes the aftermath of the mess Nito had been the night before. It’s almost impossible to relive that kind of moment once it’s passed, but the taste and the smell on Nito’s skin never seems to fade away. Shuu sighs longingly just at the thought, it’s terribly immature of him, but these are new experiences he never thought he would experience with Nito.  

  “Croissants?”

  Shuu struggles to change the subject, but it really is getting late, and Nito’s stomach is growling again. Admittedly, Shuu’s never really hungry, and he’d happily skip breakfast if it meant more time with Nito. The issue, then, is that Nito will scold him for the very rest of the day, telling him to eat more, and eat better. He’s terrible with his health, but Nito forces him to live better even in the simplest ways. A text from Nito isn’t as pleasant if he knows it’s telling him how much better Shuu could be doing, so he obliges when it counts.

  “You are so predictable.”

  Nito laughs, playfully pushing Shuu off him. It is then, of course, he realizes he doesn’t mind cuddling, even if it’s painfully early. Maybe that makes it better, he could really die in Shuu’s arms, in Shuu’s overly comfortable bed, stroking Shuu’s overly soft hair.

  “Coffee, too.” Nito says, “The one with the cute art on it.”

  “Do I really look that talented?”

  “You are at everything else.”

  Shuu laughs, and it’s true he can’t really draw anything at all, let alone make ‘cute art,’ in coffee. His attempts are still incredibly cute, and Nito adores that. Though, he can’t promise he won’t laugh a little bit, that’s part of the pleasures of dating someone so straightforward. He makes up for a lot of what Shuu lacks.

  Nito leans into Shuu’s neck, it’s his turn to give Shuu cute meaningless kisses. Sometimes, he regrets being a productive human, or that Shuu really isn’t one, holing up inside most days. He’d like to spend a day out on a nice date or something, but today isn’t the day for that. He hums lightly against Shuu’s skin.

  “I gotta go, soon, though, so hurry up.”

  With a gentle smile, Shuu takes to running his hand just once more through Nito’s hair. It’s terribly addicting, this sensation of touch, and without much effort he decides not to let it go, carrying Nito like a princess in his arms. If Nito wanted to protest, it’s all but a jumble of sleepless words caught in his throat.

  “Of course. It’s a shame I can’t spoil you more than this, my adorable little marionette.”

  Even now, Shuu can’t let go of those kinds of obnoxious nicknames. They aren’t so bad now, but it would be nice if Nito could treat Shuu in the same manner. So he hasn’t really grown much, or anything, what does it matter to anyone else? Nito is only a little bit self conscious of that, not a lot. He swears by that before letting himself be treated like a princess everytime, as though it lightens the blow any.

  It’s not easy, by any means. They’re still trying to work out the kinks of this dating thing, of this being together nearly everyday thing. Being together because it’s mutually agreed upon as opposed to it being a duty, of course. That makes all the difference, adds a layer of complexity Nito’s happy to scratch his head about some other time. This is better than it could ever be. Neither of them have to face the world alone; neither of them have to face their burdens, their fears, or their pains by themselves. They have each other, and that will always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. Comment. Brush your teeth. Eat an apple. Give a really cool kid a high five. Or a dog. Or both. Both is good.


End file.
